


Bowser's Love

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Bowser doesn't love his son, he was forced to produce a heir. Mario refuses to marry Peach. Peach decides to adopt Bowser Jr as her son and marry Bowser. Will they live happily ever after?





	1. Chapter 1

"Who are you and why have you kidnapped me?" Princess Peach said.

"Mama Peach, I'm rescuing you from the evil Mario," Bowser Jr said. "It's me, Bowser Jr."

"So you're Bowser's son, but I'm not your mama," Princess Peach said. 

"I know," Bowser Jr said with a sigh.

"You do? Then why-" Peach said.

"Peachy, darling. You're here," Bowser said delightedly.

"I brought her here, papa," Bowser Jr said.

"Go, leave papa alone," Bowser growled. 

Bowser Jr left hurriedly, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Bowser, that's no way to treat your son," Peach said.

"I will explain it to you, my love. However, you must join me for dinner," Bowser said.

.......  
"I didn't know you had a son already. I didn't even know you got married. Who's the lucky Koopa-lette?" Peach asked, looking around. 

All she saw was that she and the koopa king ate alone. The servants stood a distance away to give them some privacy.

"Wouldn't your wife be jealous of me eating dinner alone with you?" Peach said.

"I don't have a wife," Bowser said.

"Oh, something happened to her? My apologies," she said.

"No need to apologise, Peachy. I never got married in the first place," he said, snorting.

"Then how'd you... your son?" Peach asked confusedly.

"You know that I loved you from the start and I will always love you, Peachy. However, as the koopa king, I'm forced to provide a heir. As you know, humans and koopas cannot interbreed.

"I didn't love Bowser Jr's real mom, I didn't even tell him who she is. All I told him was that his mom was you," Bowser said.

"Then why do you treat him so badly?" She said.

"I already told you, I was forced into it. I don't love my son," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

"And yet you tell me you love me," Peach said.

"With all my heart," Bowser responded.

"That can't be right," she said. 

At that moment, Mario burst in.

"It'sa me, Mario. Princessa, I'vea come to rescue you!" Mario said.

Bowser picked Peach up and growled, "Meet you at the bridge."

.......  
They stood at a bridge over a pit of lava. 

"No! I will not let you activate the bridge's button, Mario," Peach said. "If you activate the button, the bridge will collapse. Bowser will fall into the lava and die!"

"What'sa matter, Princessa? That'sa the point," Mario said confusedly.

"If you want to kill him, then you'll have to kill me too," she said, stepping foot on the bridge as well. "Stop fighting, you two!"

"Peachy, I never thought you cared about me so much," Bowser said. "I will die for you happily."

"Don't be stupid, Bowser. If you die, what will happen to Bowser Jr?" Peach said. "It's all a misunderstanding, Mario. I was just visiting Bowser. No need to fight him."

"But a Koopa kidnapped you so I thought-" Mario said.

"Like I said, a misunderstanding. The Koopa who kidnapped me was just a child, maybe he thought I was his mama," she said.

"Well, if you say so," Mario said, scratching his head.

"So I will be spending some time with Bowser at the Koopa Castle," Peach said. "While I am here, I expect you not to disturb me, Mario."

"But when will we meet, Peach?" Mario said.

"Once I'm back at my own castle, we can meet up, alright?" She said.

"Okay," Mario said.

.......  
A few days earlier...

"Mario?" Peach said.

"Yes?" Mario replied.

"I've been kissing you on the cheek all this time and we've been together for so long," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't want to get marrieda, Peach. My parenti, they divorced. So, there is really no point in gettinga married," he said.

"But I will never be queen if I don't get married! You said you loved me, Mario," Peach said.

"Of coursea I love you, Princessa. If you wanta to kissa me elsewhere, not just the cheeka, then you just havea to tell me, eh?" Mario said, his eyebrow raised.

"You!" Peach said, but suddenly lightning struck Toadstool Castle. A young Koopa appeared and kidnapped her.

........  
"I have a question for you, Bowser," Peach said.

"Anything for you, Peachy," Bowser said happily.

"If the woman who loves you wants you to marry her, will you do so?" She said.

"Is that even a question? I will immediately say yes and plan our wedding preparation," he said.

"I see," Peach said.

She was lost in thought for a while. Peach knew that Bowser had loved and waited for her for so long. Peach had loved and waited for Mario for just as long but how much longer was she supposed to wait? 

"Are you alright, darling?" Bowser asked.

"Hmm? Yes, I'm fine," Peach said.

"You know, you may just be a Princess, but you're already a queen. You're the queen of my heart," he said, kissing her hand.

......  
"Oh my. This is my room?" Peach said. It was big, beautiful and most importantly, pink all over. 

"Yes, the king wishes nothing but comfort for his queen," one koopaling said.

"But they're not married yet!" Another koopaling said.

"But the king said they will be married soon!" She said.

"The king always says that!" He said.

"Stop, please! No fighting," Peach said. "I wish to be married to your king one day." 

"See? I told you," one koopaling said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah, yeah, Wendy. You always have to be right," the other koopaling grumbled.

"But first, where's Bowser Jr?" Peach asked.

"He's in his room, he never comes out when he's like this. He's too sad because of his father-" the koopaling called Wendy said.

"Shh! We shouldn't talk about the king like that," the other koopaling said. 

"You're Wendy?" Peach said and Wendy nodded. "And you are?"

"I'm Roy," the male koopaling said.

"Please bring me to Bowser Jr's room," Peach said.

.......  
Peach knocked on the door of Bowser Jr's room. "Who is it?" A voice inside the room said.

"It's me, Mama Peach," she said.

The door opened. "Mama? You're here?" Bowser Jr asked.

"Can I come in?" Peach said.

......  
"Bowser Jr, I'm sorry about how your father treated you," Peach said, giving the young koopa a hug.

"I think Papa loves you more than he loves me," Bowser Jr said.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Papa said he loves you, he never said he loves me," he said, bawling his eyes out. 

His tears made wet spots on her dress but she just held him and stroked his hair. 

"W-why are you so nice to me? I know you're not even my real mama," Bowser Jr said.

"I will be your mama, soon, once I've married your papa," Peach said.

"Really?" He said.

"Yes," she said. "Come, let's go meet papa."

"He doesn't like to be disturbed," Bowser Jr said.

"Don't worry, you're my son from now on. I will go meet Bowser and my son is coming with me," Peach said.

........  
Peach knocked on Bowser's door.

"Who is it?! Didn't I say I don't want to be disturbed," Bowser growled angrily. He immediately swung the door open, a fireball in his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

"Peachy!" Bowser said. He immediately extinguished the fireball. "Come in," he said to Peach. Bowser turned to Bowser Jr and snarled, "What are you doing here, boy?"

"Watch what you're saying to my son," Peach snapped. "He is my son, and I asked him to come with me. If you can't speak nicely to my son, we're leaving," she said, holding Bowser Jr's hand.

"No! My love, please don't go," Bowser said.

"Apologise," she said. "Not to me, but to him."

"I'm s-sorry," he said, his face red from being admonished by Peach.

"Bowser Jr, do you accept his apology?" Peach said.

Bowser Jr hesitated, not used to his father apologising to him. Bowser truly was a different person around her.

"If you don't accept his apology, we're leaving," she said, tugging his hand.

Bowser looked on in despair.

"I accept his apology, Mama," he said.

His father was ready to faint from relief.

......  
"So what do you want to say to me, Peachy?" Bowser asked.

"I wish to find a father for my son. I wish to marry, and I think Mario is unsuitable. I wonder who I should marry," Peach said, pretending to muse out loud.

"What?! Please marry me!" He said.

"Will you be a good father for my son?" She said.

"Yes, anything as long as you marry me, my love!" Bowser said.

"My son, what do you think? Should I marry this man?" Peach asked.

"Yes, I think you should," Bowser Jr said finally.

"Alright, I will marry you, Bowser," she said.

Bowser hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, darling," he said.

"Don't forget to thank my son," Peach said.

"Thank you for agreeing to let me marry your mama," Bowser said stiffly.

"Anything to make my mama happy," Bowser Jr said.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're marrying him, Peach?!" Mario said. "Have you gone crazy?"

"No, it's you who is crazy, Mario! I am sick of waiting for you," Peach said.

"Oh I see how ita is! You wanta a kingdom anda servants and I'm justa a plumber," he said.

"I already have a kingdom and my own servants! I never cared that you're just a plumber but how dare you insult your princess that way!" She said. "Get out of my castle!"

"Fine! Goodbye, Princessa. I nevera want to seea you again!" Mario said.

Peach crumpled to the floor, crying.

.......  
"Are you okay, Mama? Did papa upset you?" Bowser Jr said.

"No, it's not papa. It's that Mario," Peach said.

He growled, "How dare he make my mama cry!"

"No no, I won't be seeing him again. Now let's not talk about him, okay?" She said. "You want to help mama pick some flowers for her wedding?"

"Okay!" Bowser Jr said happily.

.......  
"Look, Bowser. These flowers will be my wedding bouquet. Aren't they pretty?" Peach said.

"Darling, you're prettier than any flower, the prettiest one of them all," Bowser said, making her blush. "But Peachy, I already ordered a wedding bouquet of pink roses for you. These flowers aren't even pink."

"It's alright, Bowser. These flowers were picked for me by my son. I don't mind if they're not pink," she said.

.......  
The day of the wedding arrived. Peach wore a white dress. Her left arm was linked through Bowser's and held a bouquet while her right hand was holding onto Bowser Jr's hand. 

"I pronounce you Koopa and wife," the official said.

......  
"Peachy, you are so beautiful," Bowser said, admiring his wife.

They were in Bowser's bedroom. 

"Let's get undressed, Bowser. It's our wedding night after all," Peach said.


	7. Chapter 7

Peach's dress fell to the floor and so did Bowser's jaw.

"Bowser, are you just going to stare at my naked body?" She said, laughing.

He hurriedly ripped off his suit and got into bed. Peach was aroused but a little anxious of actually consummating her marriage. 

"Bowser, where's your..." she asked.

"Here," Bowser said, guiding her hand to the junction between his legs. "It usually retracts into my body but when I'm aroused, it comes out erect."

"Oh," Peach said, unfamiliar with Koopa anatomy. She held him in her hand. His penis was purple and smooth, no spikes. It was not hard like his shell but firm, warm flesh that throbbed with veins.

It was not as intimidating as she thought it would be, just different. 

He moaned. "Honey, darling, don't torture me like this. I'm fully erect and ready to go," Bowser said.

He pushed her to lie back down in the bed and kissed her. Peach gasped as a leathery thumb played with her nipples. 

"You look good enough to eat," Bowser said.

He feasted on her breasts, sucking and licking. She squirmed with the ticklish sensation as Bowser's soft tongue lapped at her nipples. It made her moan wildly.

Bowser thrusted into her. Her insides were soft, soft like her whole body. Peach felt wonderful against his leathery skin. She had her eyes scrunched shut and her hands gripped his arms tightly.

Peach clenched and released her hands, he discovered, in time to the clenching below. 

"Am I dreaming all this, darling? If I wake up, will I still be married to you?" Bowser said.

"Yes, I'm really your wife now. This surely feels real, doesn't it?" She said.

Peach grasped the horns on the lower end of his shell, impaling herself fully on his length.


	8. Chapter 8

With a sigh, Peach fell limp and her inner walls rippled around his organ. Bowser could not hold himself back any longer, he released his fluids into her most intimate place.

"Bowser, I love you," she said.

"I'm so happy," Bowser said. He fell asleep but with a smile still on his face. To be honest, even Peach found it a little strange to be married to him after being kidnapped all these years.

Firstly she had felt motherly concern towards Bowser Jr. Then Peach had opened her heart to Bowser who was slowly but surely stealing her heart. If at first Peach felt purely lust when she went to bed with Bowser, she had no doubt now she could finally sincerely say that she loved him.

Peach kissed her husband and he mumbled her name in his sleep. She smiled at Bowser. Peach fell asleep, snuggled up to him.

......  
"Darling?" Bowser said.

"I'm here," Peach said. She sat up from the bed, wincing a little at the twinge of soreness between her legs.

"How are you feeling?" He said, concerned.

"I'm good, don't worry," Peach said. "I want to go meet Bowser Jr."

She tried getting up from bed but her knees felt wobbly. Peach shivered as sticky fluids began to gush out of her and leak onto her thighs.

"Peachy!" Bowser said, catching her in his arms.

He placed her back onto the bed in a sitting position. She touched the sticky mess on her inner thigh curiously.

"This is..." Peach said.

"Our love juices. Mine, mostly," Bowser said.

"Oh," she said, blushing. "I guess I won't be doing much walking any time soon. But I've left Bowser Jr all alone since last night. He's probably feeling lonely."

"Peachy, I want to talk about children," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

"I appreciate all that you're trying to do for my son, darling, I really do. You put me to shame. As you know, we are now the King and Queen of the United Kingdoms of Koopa and Mushroom.

"As my heir, Bowser Jr is going to inherit the Mushroom Kingdom. Are your subjects ready to see a Koopa as the king of the Mushroom Kingdom in his own right?" Bowser said.

"There should be no problems, I declare him as my son," Peach said.

"Peachy, you may see there being no problems. But while your subjects tolerate me, they would rather not see Bowser Jr be king because he is a Koopa. They would rather have a human," he said.

"So what are you saying, Bowser?" She said.

"I'm saying you should have a heir of your own. With a human," Bowser said.

"But Bowser, we are fresh from our wedding bed. You cannot seriously be suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Peach said.

"My love, if you have a child with that... that Mario, even if I despise him, I will love your child with all my heart just like I love you. No matter what happens, even when we put matters of State first, my feelings for you will never change.

"It should be easier for you, you were once attracted to him. I, on the other hand, had always been a deviant. I pined after you, a human, even though I knew we couldn't interbreed. 

"I was never attracted to females of my own species," he said.

"So how did you manage to make Bowser Jr?" She said.

"I was drunk at the time, had made myself drunk on purpose. Then I was blindfolded and I groped at the female brought in front of me," Bowser said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Some time later, I was informed that the female I mated with had laid an egg. I didn't really know what to feel, even when the egg hatched and out came Bowser Jr," Bowser said.

"That... that sounds terrible, Bowser," Peach said.

"It was nothing like our wedding night, darling. That's why I'm trying to replace and erase the memories of that night. You're different, you're motherly even without a having child.

"It's a shame if you don't have one of your own," he said.

"I'm never getting back with Mario," she said.

"Luigi?" Bowser said.

"No! I am not going to go out with his twin brother!" Peach said.

"Wa-" he said.

"Definitely not their rivals either!" She said.

"Do you remember the time we played golf together with Mario?" Bowser said.

"I remember," Peach said.

"There were some human males there, let's summon them here and see which one will father the heir of Mushroom Kingdom," he said.

.......  
"How do you do? My name is Jean," an attractive man with blue eyes and short, orange hair which lengthens out in the back said.

"My name is Putts. I am a French, Paris bred golf player," a short man with gelled blond hair, a round nose, and beady eyes said.

"I grew up in the wilderness of the Island of Hawaii. My name is Tiny," a very muscular man with black hair tied up into a ponytail, a triangular nose, and narrow, black eyes said.

Peach walked out of the room in a huff. Bowser quickly followed.

"My love, what's wrong?" He said.

"I'm sure they're all very nice men, but I'm not interested in having a child just to ensure Mushroom Kingdom has an heir!" Peach said. She burst into tears. 

"I'm so sorry, Peachy," Bowser said.


	11. Chapter 11

"I just remembered. My cousin Daisy is princess of Sarasaland. When I abdicate, the crown will be passed to her. Let's meet her and tell her," Peach said.

.......  
"Peach!" Daisy said.

"Daisy! My cousin," Peach said. They embraced happily. 

"You know that I have always regarded you as more of a sister than a cousin," Daisy said fondly.

"Your highness, it'sa me, Luigi," Luigi said, appearing.

"Luigi? What are you doing here?" Peach said.

"Remember when you heard all those rumours of a potential romantic relationship between me and Luigi? Well all those rumours are true!" Daisy said, kissing his cheek. "Hi sweetie."

"Well hello my sweeta darling," Luigi said.

"Well Daisy! How could you have kept this a secret from me, your dear cousin?" Peach said.

"Well, wea didn't wanta everyone to knowa until we're reallya sure of it ourselvesa. Slowly, slowly, we didn'ta want to rusha things," Luigi said. 

"That's not all," Daisy said. She lifted her hand and there was a big, shiny, green gem on her ring finger.

Peach gasped. How could she have missed it before?

"Luigi proposed to me, we're getting married next week," Daisy said, giggling.

"Well, Bowser, Peach, I hopea we have no hard feelingsa among each other. I apologise firstly to Peacha, I know my and Mario'sa parenti divorceda but that'sa no excuse not to marry the one you lovea. 

"Mario may be the oldera brother, but that doesn'ta mean he'sa more mature," Luigi said, shaking his head.

"And to Bowser, I apologisea if me and Mario causeda you any trouble. I wisha you and Peacha, a long and happya marriage," he said.

Bowser smiled. "It'sa alrighta... I mean, it's alright. I have no hard feelings towards you. I also wish you success in your marriage to Daisy," he said.


	12. Chapter 12

Luigi and Daisy became the King Consort and Queen respectively of the United Kingdoms of Mushroom and Sarasaland. They combined the wedding and coronation into one big, joyous ceremony.

Peach was happy for them but a sadness tugged at her heart. Mario was present of course for his brother's wedding but thankfully they both avoided making conversation with each other.

"Mama, is that pretty lady your cousin?" Bowser Jr said, his eyes wide in awe. 

"Yes, Daisy will be your uh... aunt," she said. "Since she's like a sister to me."

"Cool! Uh Mama... those flower girls at Aunt Daisy's wedding are really pretty, just like you and Aunt Daisy. They weren't like the Koopa girls at your wedding with Papa.

"Can I go play with them? Please?" he said.

"Sure, but be nice and no kidnapping," Peach said worriedly.

"Is something wrong, my lovely Peachy darling? There's a frown on your beautiful face," Bowser said.

"I think your son is going to face the same problem as you. Do you happen to have any brother, sister, nephew, niece, cousin, or other relative?" She said.

........  
"It feels strange to abdicate, I've been the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom for so long," Peach said.

"Having regrets, my queen? You're still the queen of the Koopa Kingdom," Bowser said.

"Mama, please don't be sad," Bowser Jr said. 

He gave her a hug, his face buried into her skirt. She laughed and pulled him onto her lap.

"Mama is happy, I get to spend more time with you, my son," Peach said.

"Let's go play sports with Uncle Luigi and Aunt Daisy in Sarasaland!" Bowser Jr said excitedly. "Go karting, tennis, golf. Can't wait to show them my skills."

Bowser looked at his wife and son. Nothing could ruin his happy family.


End file.
